Clawdeen Wolf
"Here, hold my purse, and my books, my earrings, laptop, phone, make-up bag, all my bracelets." -Clawdeen in Fur Will Fly Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her older brother Clawd, and her younger sister Howleen. In the books, her name is spelled 'Claudine'. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. Personality Clawdeen's confident, energetic and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal, both to her ghouls and her family, and can be quick to anger when she thinks her loyalty is being challenged. She's shown to be very protective of her friends, as in one webisode she's so protective of Draculaura that she tells her older brother, Clawd, to stay away from her. Appearances In the webisodes and "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. In New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen befriends Frankie after Draculaura introduces her. Clawdeen's appearance is pretty minimal, seen only with Draculaura a few times, and then at the concert dancing with one of the backgrounders. Throughout most of Fright On!, Clawdeen is distressed about the Vampire-Werewolf tension, as well as being constantly plagued by Howleen's behavior. When Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen, and Headmistress Bloodgood go missing, she travels with Clawd into the catacombs to rescue them, with a little help from Operetta. After the tension between Vampiers and Werewolves is put aside, she learns a deeper lesson and gains a new respect and understanding for Howleen. Physical Description Clawdeen has an athletic build, brown fur and dark brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle often and likes to experiment. Also, her hair grows rapidly. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy pierced ears, and long sharp claws. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with the Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st. Her known siblings are Clawd and Howleen. In the books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's Diary, August 19th As of Road to Monster Mashionals, she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, he claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as he is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in New Ghoul @ School and with Romulus in Fright On!. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen At The Dance ClawdeenxRom.png|Clawdeen Dancing With Romulus Clawdeen in the Monster High Books In the Books her name is spelled Claudine to prevent annoying comments. She is friends with Cleo and is often seen with her (due to their status as RAD's). She has a tuft of fur around her neck which (along with the rest of her fur on her body) grows monthly, in which she hates because animal rights activists (Lala mentions PETA in the first book) dump paint on her, not knowing she's really a werewolf. She goes to the spa often to get a full body wax. In the second book she participates in The Ghoul Next Door documentry, and was about to do the Teen Vouge photo shoot but didn't show up, due to Bekka sabotaging the documentry. In the thrid book she and her 6 brothers run to her parents bed and breakfast, and using it as a hideout. Concerned about the future of her Sassy 16, she decides to host it behind her mother's back. She with her friends flaunt their RAD status at the party. Clawdeen's Student Files The following are thoughts about Clawdeen given by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. These can be found on the boxes of the Wave 2 School's Out dolls. Personality File Clawdeen is bold, opinionated and fiercely loyal to her friends and family. Her insistence on doing her make up in class can be annoying. But she is very kind and smart. Parental Participation Outstanding considering the responsibilities inherent in caring for such a large pack (family). While they are unable to volunteer for every event at MH, they are solely responsible for the annual barbecue fundraiser for our athletic teams. It is always a screaming success. Academic Standing Clawdeen excels in subjects she believes will further her ultimate goal of creating a fashion empire. Unfortunately, any subject that falls outside of that goal stands less than a ghost of a chance at getting one hundred percent effort from her. We are working to correct this. Social Interaction Despite Clawdeen's strong independent streak, she is no lone wolf and her peer pack at MH is reflective of the new spirit exhibited by this younger generation of monsters. They respect the tradition of their parents but which kind of monster they haunt out with is their own decision. Overall I believe that Clawdeen Wolf's fierce determination and focus will one day make her very successful. She is the personification of a teenage monster from a large family who wants to stand out from the pack and be recognized as her own person. Clawdeen's Official Facebook Description Clawdeen is furrrocious. As the 15-year-old daughter of The Werewolf, she comes from a huge family and needs to have her own style to stand out. She’s a fierce monsterista, immortalized in the Monster High halls for her intense eyes and prominent canines. Plus she has tons of hair that she always styles in furrrociously unique ways (all the ghouls want to copy her freaky-fab style). I’m pretty sure she could win America’s Top Monster. She loves to tear up the soccer field, and just might make team captain if she put her claws to it. Crescent, her pet kitten, is scary-cute (and has the softest, fuzzy fur ever)! Clawdeen's Official Tesco Description: H-O-W-L! Fifteen year old Clawdeen comes from a rather large family and her many siblings often leave her howling. A sporty fashionista, Clawdeen is confident, dramatic and energetic, but when there is a full moon she can go a bit freaky. Clothing Basic Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has a worn open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. Her hair is large and full of flowing waves or curls. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen Wolf wears a purple dress like suit with a small gold zipper and matching gloves, with a neon green belt with gold rings. Her tights are a golden-neon yellow with gold heels. Her hair is short with neon green with the back being very dark brown. For makeup she is wearing purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Gloom Beach Clawdeen wears a one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides. This bathing suit is multicolored consisting of neon pink, yellow, and blue with leopard print spots with a light purple belt. She also wears a vibrant pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her shoes are pink sandles with golden straps, and she wears gold sunglasses with small markings on the ear part, and blue and pink earings. Her makeup is bright pink and the doll itself comes with a frisbee. Her hair has vibrant purple streaks in it. Scream Uniform Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband. Her hair is puffed out in an afro-esque manner. Her makeup is pink. Dead Tired Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white ripped top with leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it as well as an eyemask and light purple slippers that have Cresent's cat ears on them. Her hair is down and straightened whith purple streaks. Day at the Maul A collection of accessories only, four in total, the first item is a purple and gold purple purse with animal print. The second is a black necklace with a tri-clawed golden paw for trinket. Then there is a gold and purple belt, while the fourth item is one arm warmer in purple and black with a golden ring at then end to go over the middle finger. School's Out Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. School Clubs Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple breifcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 clawdeen'ssweet1600.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf doll clawdeen'ssweet16002.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons.Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with lots of purple glitter in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, red and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone of iPod Touch. Campus Stroll HowlClaw.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll Xc.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' March 2012 :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears two golden double-bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple Afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. * In the intro part of the webisodes, when Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura are coming into view, Clawdeen has two left feet. * According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. * In one webisode continuity, it turns out that her Dawn Of The Dance outfit belongs to Draculaura. This is seen in "Fashion Emergency". This fact was originally stated in her timeline on the back of her ''Dawn of the Dance'' box. * In the books her birthday is October 30th the day before Halloween. Clawdeen Wolf's Gallery clawdeenbeach.JPG|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach Doll volleyball.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen getting fierce Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg|Clawdeen expressing her idea in "Falling Spirits". Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen with her BFFs in the theme song. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slipping on marbles (thanks to Cleo) in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen and Cleo injured in Clawditions. CC.jpg|Clawdeen's School's Out Promo Clawdeen Wolf 32.jpg|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit messed up 2.jpg|Clawdeen's School Picture 7.jpg|Clawdeen's sequence in New Ghoul @ School Clawdeen on kneww.jpg|Clawdeen in her basic outfit Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The girls group photo in "Queen of the Scammed". Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|Clawdeen's Gloom Beach outfit. Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Clawdeen's (and Howleen's) room, shown in A Scare of a Dare. Her bunk baskets can be seen Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg|Clawdeen in the "Fright Song" 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|Clawdeen's Original Art OgAAAGHRD6i1MXvUwJ8OSPtVgSZ6iYfYxnPl2wkddxVQ8vSQpd4ukxZPxd8F5XpABypbVEZ8uUHlF z041c-M7O2UZUAm1T1UJdThJlw pqz0muIdHvZgJg9KF27.jpg|Clawdeen at Gloom Beach Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen howling Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|Clawdeen in the Higher Deaducation Advert 28206872.png|All that sweat totally ruins your makeup and fur! Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath Burns challenges Clawdeen in Fur Will Fly Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen from Lisi Harrison website 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg|"beast" Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg|Clawdeen Fearleading with Draculaura MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin sista!" 2335MH Girls Clawdeen.jpg|clawdeen monster-high_97923_2.jpg|Clawdeen in her Sport outfit MHCWSOC.jpg|Clawdeen School's Out costume MHCWC.jpg|Clawdeen costume Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg|Clawdeen talking to her brother, Clawd S1600 Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen's Sweet 1600 doll Clawdeen123.jpg|Clawdeen after her Scary Aptitude Test Clawditions .JPG|School Spirts ClawdeenDraculaura.jpg|Clawdeen and Draculaura 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf - Beast Fashion Sense Snapshot 52.png|Clawdeen and Heath Untitledg.jpg|Clawdeen in "Fright On!" 8371974129_MH.jpg|Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png|Clawdeen and her Dawn of the Dance dress 4.JPG|"Grrrr you need to get your own look!" 3.JPG|Clawdeen getting pushed by her younger sister, Howleen 2.JPG|Clawdeen in her Dead Tired outfit 19.JPG|Clawdeen in her School's Out outfit 22.JPG|Clawdeen and Frankie 378812 309768302373543 171343356216039 1553423 1578300549 n.jpg|Clawdeen's Sweet 1600 outfit Clawdeen Dance.png|Clawdeen dancing Group Hug.png|Beast Friends 77667766711.PNG|The Fearleading Squad mh 2.jpg|Clawdeen in Her Clubs Outfit 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen dolls claw.png|Clawdeen in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? 431097 215773328518361 100002570861091 392587 734868567 n.jpg|Clawdeen and Howleen dolls Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the Dance ClawdeenSmile.jpg|Clawdeen smile love14.png love15.png love17.png love27.png Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawdeen's home Dead Tired 2.png|The second wave of Dead Tired Coffin Bean.png|Clawdeen with the Coffin Bean playset ScreenHunter_05 Mar. 06 14.05.jpg|Sick Clawdeen DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif ScreamingGhouls.jpg IntheJungle.jpg ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg ClawdeentheFashionista.png CleoandClawdeen.jpg DraculauraandClawdeen.png FrankieClawdeenCleo.jpg Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Wolf-Back.jpg|definition of sassy clawdeen wolf pic.jpg clawdeen sweet 1600.jpg clawdeen wolf school.jpg clawdeen_wolf_by_mh_maria-d3f3ak7a.jpg Clawdeen-Wolf-Wallpaper-monster-high-20099036-1280-800.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Scream Uniform Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Day at the Maul Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Ghouls Rule